


Are They Going on a Date?

by withaflashoflove



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withaflashoflove/pseuds/withaflashoflove
Summary: Barry and Iris are always in Wally's business, especially when it comes to his love life.





	

The moment Barry walked into CCPN, he felt something pull him down so forcefully that he dropped to the ground.

He was so disheveled until he looked to his left to see his girlfriend staring adamantly at something in the distance.

“Iris..” 

“Shhhh. Look.” 

Barry looked ahead to the scene unfolding in front of him. Wally and Linda were standing about 15 feet in front of them….talking. 

“They know each other?” Barry whispered to Iris, now understanding her behavior.

“I didn’t think so,” she said, “Wally’s been visiting me everyday these past two weeks. Little did I know he wasn’t only here for me.

I think he’s asking her out.”

And that’s when they saw Linda take Wally’s phone and presumably put her number in. With that, she kissed him on the cheek and walked off to see her boss.

Wally had the biggest grin on his face. He looked around to see where his sister was, cueing both her and Barry to duck behind her desk.

Wally seemingly gave up because when they peeked up again, he was gone.

“I can’t believe this…” Iris said.

“Wow,” Barry mused, “Wally and Linda, huh?”

“What about me?”

Linda approached them, her eyes moving back and forth between the both of them, as she saw the couple stand up from their hiding place. 

“Uh nothing, nothing,” Barry stuttered, stepping back clumsily and almost knocking over the stapler in front of him. 

“Yeah no nothing. Iris and I were just talking about y…things. And life. And stuff. And yeah....

Yeah um I should…I should go. You know, lab and CSI stuff and all the chemicals need to be checked on before something explodes and…

Okay bye!”

He gave his girlfriend a look filled with embarrassment and she glared back at him, not believing this mess in front of her. 

With that, Barry sprinted out the door, not before running into it.

“Iris,” Linda smirked, “I know he’s lovable, but I swear he gets more awkward every time I see him.” 

“Funny you say that,” Iris replied with a grin, “my brother thinks so too.”

And with that, the two women spent the rest of their lunch discussing what exactly was happening between Linda and Wally.

* * *

 

When Iris got back home, Barry all but pounced on her.

“So are they dating? Did you find out?”

“Okay Bear, what’s up with all the nosiness? Respect their privacy!”

“Iris,” Barry said, staring at her in disbelief, “I am your boyfriend. I dated Linda. Wally’s like my brother. I think I deserve to know!

Also, can we just talk about how your brother and my almost ex-girlfriend may be dating?”

“Barry...." she looks at him, a little baffled and a little excited by his excitement. "Yes, they have a date. And yes, apparently she likes him. But that’s it, there’s nothing more going on between them.

I think Linda just wants to see where it goes.”

“What if they get married?” Barry said, grinning widely at the idea.

“Do you think Wally would make me the best man? Oh that would be so cool. We could plan their entire wedding and it can be Flash themed since both Wally and I - I’ll be the best man righ…” 

Iris shut him up with a kiss. She quickly slid her hands under his shirt, snaking them up and running them all over his body.

He was stunned at first, but caught on to her, kissing her back deeply and pulling her towards the couch.

“Bear,” Iris breathed between kisses, “you talk too much sometimes.”

“Good thing you know how to shut me up,” he laughed.

* * *

 

Two days later, Wally was dressed in a green button-down shirt, dark pants, and his best dress shoes.

“Do you think I look okay?” he asked Iris and Barry, his nerves showing as he tried to decide whether to keep one button unbuttoned.

“Wally, you look fine,” Iris beamed happily, excited for her brother.

“Yeah Wally, you look great, don’t worry about anything!” Barry replied, almost a little too eagerly.

“Thanks you two,” Wally said, looking a little surprised by Barry’s enthusiasm, “I’m just nervous I guess.

“Hey, look at me,” Iris stared at him, “She already likes you. And tonight is just going to show that even more.

You’re fine, okay? Really, both of you are great and funny and smart and you’ll get on just fine.”

“Thanks sis.”

Barry unexpectedly got up, standing face to face with Wally.

“Do you need…you know..” Barry asked seriously, putting his hand on Wally’s shoulder.

Iris shot him a look.

Wally looked mortified. 

“Barry. Don’t,” Iris warned him, her cheeks burning red with embarrassment.

Barry turned to her. “I just have to look out for him, you know?”

He turned back to Wally. 

“Look Wally, she’s a great girl okay? And one thing could lead to another and I just want to make sure you’re safe, yeah?” 

Wally didn’t know whether to laugh, cringe, or be genuinely touched at the gesture. “Bear…thanks, but I’m good man,” he replied, laughing.

Barry smiled and turned back to Iris, whose face was effectively buried in the table. He wondered how many times he could embarrass her in one day.

He made a mental note to figure that out on a later day. 

“Okay well I have to go. Thanks for both of your help” - Wally paused to look a little longer at Barry - “I’ll let you know how it goes.”

After he walked out the door, Barry sat next to Iris, gently lifting her head from the table. “...you wanna break up with me?” Barry asked playfully.

She paused briefly before looking at him, a smirk forming on her lips.

“I love you a little too much for that. But babe, we need to work on your conversational skills, okay?”

“Noted,” he said, before leaning down to kiss her, smiling as she kissed him back.

* * *

“So you and Barry actually dated?” Wally asked Linda.

They had finished dinner and he was walking her back to her house. They decided to go the long way, not yet willing to let this date end.

“Yes…kind of,” Linda said, trying to put this in words that would convey the humor of that entire situation. 

“I liked him and he liked me. But I think we both knew he was in love - like in deep love - with Iris.  We went on a double date with Iris and Eddie and it felt like Eddie and I were watching them be married the entire night.”

“No,” Wally looked at her, laughing at the description.

“I’m not kidding you!” Linda replied, “I swear, they were so in sync that I knew I was wasting my time.

I love Barry. And I love your sister more than the world. But I love them together more than anything else. And honestly, I think they were meant to be.”

“Well hopefully they’re not the only ones meant to be,” Wally said, as they arrived at Linda’s door, looking shyly at her. 

“Very smooth Mr. West. Must learn it from your sis, huh?” Linda smiled.

“I mean, she gave me some pointers,” Wally replied, as he leaned down to kiss her for the first time of many.

* * *

 When Wally got home later that night, he was over the moon. That is until he opened the door and saw clothes everywhere. On the couch.

On the floor. On the table. Was that…

Was that his sister’s bra?

And with that, he decided to head back over to Linda’s and beg her to stay the night.


End file.
